


Some Mornings

by okaethen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: There were three types of mornings, but Ten liked these the best





	Some Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Should be working on my Kingdom AU but damn I love JohnJaeTen

Mornings were always quiet with Ten. On most days, he'd wake up to an empty apartment, the sun's incessant rays beating down on him because Jaehyun always opened the blinds the moment he woke up. Ten never failed to whine about it, always being a late sleeper. 

On other mornings, he would wake up to Johnny's cute yawns and Jaehyun's soft shoulder kisses. Those were always his favorite mornings. It meant that he would slip into one of his boyfriends' shirts (which were much too oversized for him) and pad to the kitchen as the other two would jump into the shower together. Living in the penthouse meant that of course there were more showers, but where was the fun in that?

Now Ten wasn't the best cook in the world, but he could make a solid omelette without completely fucking up. So when Jaehyun stepped into the kitchen to wrap an arm around his waist and plant a kiss on top of his head, Ten presented him with a steaming plate that smelled too good for Jaehyun to wait for his other boyfriend to come and join them. Ever the vain one, Johnny strolled in minutes later, looking sharper than any blade. Both he and Jaehyun were required to wear suits, but for some unknown reason, Johnny seemed to fit them better than the smaller. Ten grinned up at him and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips before handing him his own plate. Johnny pressed a kiss to the smaller's temple in appreciation and joined Jaehyun at the kitchen counter. Ten cleaned up while he listened to the other two eat, never eating breakfast himself. 

These were mornings Ten always appreciated, because they only happened once a week, if at all. But there was one type of morning that topped even those ones. Those were the mornings where he'd wake up first, Jaehyun and Johnny on either side of him, both their arms securely around him. Those were the mornings he'd take the time to admire both of their serene faces, unaffected by the stress their jobs would usually bring. He'd run a hand through Johnny’s inky black hair and rub circles on Jaehyun’s back with his other hand. 

These mornings made his heart swell with a sort of love Ten used to never believe in. Then he met Johnny and Jaehyun. 

They were two incredibly powerful and ambitious CEOs rising through the business industry at an incredibly fast rate. Johnny was charismatic and collected, having nailed negotiating down to an art. He could successfully land any deal if he so wanted to. Jaehyun was his other half. He worked behind the scenes, coming up with strategies and processing information more diligently than Ten had ever seen do so. They were a force to reckon with. Back when Ten used to be journalist for Forbes Magazine, they had sent him to interview this dangerous duo. Call it a gaydar, but the moment he started getting more personal with the interview, Ten picked up that there was more to Johnny and Jaehyun’s relationship than just co-owners of a company. It intrigued the journalist, inviting them out for a drink after the interview had been over with. It seemed as if the other two sensed that he had caught on because they had agreed after sending each other a few glances. It was then that Ten had started being sucked into their world. 

Their relationship developed slowly and cautiously. How could it not? They were two of the most influential people in business at the time and he was a journalist for one of the business industry’s most influential magazines. News of their relationship could ruin their reputation, so they never directly brought it up nor explicitly mentioned it. It took a year of knowing each other for them to finally fully trust him, and after that everything went really fast. At first it was just acceptance and them feeling comfortable around him, but then they had asked the younger to join them for a night. Then another. And another. After a few months into that endeavor, the two had come clean, telling Ten that for a while they’d been meaning to ask him out, but not knowing if he’d be comfortable with it. Ten, who had been pining for them for over a year by then, had accepted in tears. 

There was a lot of self doubt and angst in the time that they had known each other, on both sides. Ten because he fell in love with two men already in a relationship, and Johnny and Jaehyun because they had fallen in love with someone other than their partner. There were a lot of senseless fights that stemmed from absolutely nothing in that time. Both of them would get petty with the other any time the journalist was brought up, neither of them ever understanding why they felt the way they did for the other. Finally, after one particularly horrible fight, Jaehyun had finally broken down, sobbing and admitting to Johnny that for a while, he had been thinking about Ten in ways he really shouldn’t. He and Johnny were special, they were on a whole new plane of understanding, having been together for three years by then. But in that moment, Jaehyun really did fear that he was going to lose the other. He expected Johnny,even though he was usually calm and collected, to yell at him. There was only one thing that Johnny ever lost his composure to and that was in matters that involved his relationship with Jaehyun. But to his surprise, Johnny had gathered Jaehyun’s shaking body into his strong arms and pressed a long kiss to the other’s hair. The smaller boy could feel his boyfriend’s heart beating so fast, he was worried it would explode. 

“I’m sorry,” he had whispered. “But so have I,” he admitted. Jaehyun froze in his grip. On one hand, he was happy that Johnny didn’t hate him and was actually on the same page, but the other side of him hated himself for not having told him sooner. Those petty fights over nothing could’ve easily been avoided if only they had come clean to each other. Johnny let him go and caught Jaehyun’s hands in his. Neither of them could really look at each other in that moment, having to process everything. 

“Should we tell him?” Jaehyun finally asked, his voice small and insecure. Johnny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered. Jaehyun nodded and stepped closer to Johnny, finally looking up at him, his eyes red-rimmed and irritated. 

“I love you, Youngho,” he said firmly, gazing up at him intensely. Johnny managed a small chuckle and pulled him back in again. Jaehyun melted into him.

“I know Yoonoh. I love you too and nothing is going to change between us, okay? We’re still us. And who knows, maybe someday, we’ll both have someone else to love us just as much.” Of course, it wasn’t just anyone. Jaehyun knew he was referring to Ten and the thought sent small butterflies sparkling through him. He pressed a small kiss to Johnny’s jaw and smiled a watery smile, but a smile nonetheless. Johnny intertwined their fingers together and brought him to their bedroom. A week later, Ten had joined them there as well. Two months after that, the little fantasy Johnny had told to Jaehyun had come true and the three couldn’t be happier. 

Two years after that, that love was still there, if not stronger than ever. 

 

Johnny was always the first to wake up after Ten on mornings like these. He blinked sleep away from his eyes slowly and gazed up at Ten with all the love he had in his body. Ten leaned down and captured Johnny’s puffy face in his hands and placed a small kiss on his lips, a typical morning greeting. 

“Good morning baby,” he sighed. Ten smiled tenderly and kissed Johnny again, this time lingering a little longer. He then moved his face to Johnny’s ear and whispered, “I’m kicking you out until you go brush your teeth.” Johnny dignified him with a small whine but rolled off of the mattress nonetheless. Ten laughed softly and focused his attention to Jaehyun’s sleeping figure. He started running his hands through his hair and traced shapes on his bare back. Jaehyun scrunched up his nose slightly and let out a soft sigh. Ten smiled at him gently and soon Jaehyun fluttered his eyes open, a little disoriented. He then saw Ten and stared at him wordlessly. Ten pat his hair again. 

“What is it babe?” he asked. Jaehyun didn’t say anything, but reached out and grabbed Ten’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He then brought their hands up to his lips and kissed Ten’s knuckles softly. Ten’s heart clenched at the sight. 

“I love you’” Jaehyun confessed. Ten laughed again and pressed his lips to the other’s forehead. 

“I love you too baby, but where’s this coming from?” Jaehyun shrugged and slipped his eyes closed again. 

“Just a dream,” he replied cryptically. Ten hummed as Johnny walked back into the room and jumped on the bed, disturbing both. Jaehyun groaned and kicked the elder. Johnny didn’t pay him any mind as he snuggled closer to both of them, throwing his arm over both of their bodies. They lied there for a while. All of them far too comfortable to move a muscle. This was a rare day off for both of them. When Ten heard, he didn’t hesitate to call his own work and tell them that he’d have a very important meeting and wouldn’t be able to make it in that day. The day was theirs. 

Then, Ten’s stomach made a noise and he sighed, trying his best to slip away from them, but both of them had decided to squeeze harder onto him. He whined loudly and tried to wiggle away as both laughed. 

“Breakfast!” he protested and Johnny bit his shoulder playfully while Jaehyun had decided to slip from under the covers to nip at Ten’s neck. 

“What are you talking about? Breakfast is right here,” Johnny replied. Ten suppressed a moan as Jaehyun emphasized his boyfriend’s words by licking a stripe up his neck. 

“Oh my god, not this early!” but he already knew he had lost against them. Jaehyun chuckled lowly and continued attacking his neck.

“What’s the matter love? You’re usually the one begging us to touch you,” Jaehyun teased. Johnny had moved further down Ten’s body to catch one of his nipples in between his teeth. Ten hissed and grabbed his hair, always more sensitive around that area. Jaehyun used the opportunity to bite down on Ten’s lips, effectively shushing him. Ten closed his eyes and kissed Jaehyun breathlessly as Johnny swiped his tongue over the sensitive nub. Ten squirmed under them, squeezing his thighs shut as he felt his erection come to life. Johnny seemed to feel it and deatched himself from his nipple to run his hand down the inside of Ten’s inner thigh. 

“Baby it's so unlike you not to spread your legs for us,” he murmured as he roughly tore the thighs apart. Ten let out a high pitched whine against Jaehyun's lips. Jaehyun chuckled and pulled away from Ten, admiring the bitten and swollen mess he made of his lips. Ten’s cheeks were flushed as he stared at Jaehyun in a daze. That daze was swiftly interrupted by the yelp that slipped past his lips once Johnny gave his thigh a bite. Jaehyun looked at Johnny and raised his brow. The elder looked to him and shifted his eyes to the headboard, Ten’s face, and finally, his hips. Jaehyun nodded in understanding and got on his knees to crawl to the headboard while Johnny pulled Ten away for it by the hips. 

“I'm going to need you to get on your hands and knees kitten,” Johnny commanded. Ten made a noise of satisfaction at the pet name. Shakily, he turned onto his stomach and pushed himself up, albeit weakly. Jaehyun braced himself against the headboard and reached to his boxers, where his dick had been begun straining against the material. All the while, Johnny had looped his fingers onto Ten’s own underwear and tugged them off, marvelling at the smaller’s unparalleled ass. He reached out groped both cheeks roughly. “I'm sorry kitten, but my breath is going to smell like ass again once I'm done with you,” he joked. 

“You're so gross,” Ten breathed out, pushing his ass further into Johnny's grip. Jaehyun laughed at Ten’s reply.

“You're about to have my dick in your mouth, as if you're any better.” Jaehyun punctuated the statement by reaching into his boxers and pulling his dick out. Ten’s mouth inadvertently watered as the taller started stroking it to full hardness. Jaehyun looked up and groaned as he saw the eldest with his fingers in mouth, licking them them obscenely as he made eye contact with the other. 

“Are you gonna eat me out or not?” Ten demanded, getting impatient while staring at Jaehyun’s dick, which was so close but so far to reach. He needed it. Johnny rolled his eyes and used his other hand to smack Ten’s ass harshly. The smaller let out a loud groan. 

“Jaehyunnie, please shut up this brat before I change my mind,” he growled. Jaehyun shivered at the tone. Johnny was always so composed and in control of his emotions, so when his animalistic side came out, it never failed to surprise either of them. Ten liked to joke that Johnny was a closet sadist. Not that he was wrong. Both Jaehyun and Ten had caught the eldest staring at BDSM toys for a few seconds longer than normal. 

Jaehyun obeyed Johnny's demand and grabbed Ten by the hair roughly. The boy moaned under him and opened his mouth expectantly. Jaehyun shifted his hips closer and Ten didnt waste a second to go down on him. He licked a stripe from the base up to the red head and Jaehyun groaned loudly. Ten then wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Jaehyun’s grip on his hair tightened painfully, but Ten didn't mind the burning in his scalp one bit, always being a little more of a masochist. He then expertly took in Jaehyun’s dick inch by inch until his nose touched the other’s stubby pubes. Ten then moaned, sending vibrations pulsating through Jaehyun’s dick once he felt Johnny's fingers circle his rim, wet and warm. Jaehyun threw his head back and brought his other hand to Ten’s hair, pulling him off and sinking him back down. He was always a little less patient than Johnny, the first to lose control and fuck into Ten like there was no tomorrow. Ten enjoyed it greatly, giving into shy Jaehyun’s most carnal state. 

Ten tried his best to breathe, but it was so, so much. Jaehyun's dick was so hot in his mouth, and Ten wanted more, more, more. That feeling amplified when Johnny finally plunged two fingers into him, roughly fucking him with his digits. It wasn't long until Johnny pulled his fingers out and placed them on his hips. He brought his face to his ass and blew gently in Ten’s now loose hole. The smaller boy was now torn between wanting to fuck his face further on to Jaehyun's cock or shove his ass in Johnny’s face. 

Ten pulled himself off of Jaehyun's dick long enough to yell at Johnny, “Stop teasing!” He then licked Jaehyun's dick back into his mouth. Johnny chuckled ran his tongue over Ten’s rim, making the smaller shudder. He then pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle and Ten moaned wantonly, making Jaehyun let out a breathless groan, rolling his hips further down Ten’s throat, making him choke. 

It was an overload of pleasure, having Jaehyun's length burning his throat, using him however he pleased, and having Johnny eat his ass, pleasing him in the best ways possible. His own cock was hard and leaking, smearing precum on his torso. Tears started to form at the edge of his eyes, especially when Johnny curled his tongue and sucked his rim. Ten let out a choked sound, only muted by Jaehyun’s hips snapping against his face. 

“So close,” Jaehyun grunted. “You're so good baby. You're such a good cock warmer. I bet you're enjoying this so much.” Ten tried to nod, but couldn't. “You're filthy, baby. But you love this don't you?” Jaehyun used Ten’s hair to pull him off and Ten coughed a little, starting up at him with glassy eyes. Jaehyun frowned. “Answer me,” he ordered. 

“Y-yes,” he stuttered out. Jaehyun smirked. Ten let out a breathy moan as Johnny swirled his tongue deeper inside of him. Johnny reached out and caught Ten’s dick in his fist and Ten threw his head back. Jaehyun had the nerve to cum all over his face while he was basking in the pleasure that is Johnny’s tongue. Jaehyun fell back into his knees and panted, staring at ceiling above and listening to the sounds his boyfriends were making. Ten was panting loudly, not being able to produce anymore sounds. His arms had given out and he had his cheek stuck to the sheets beneath him while his ass was raised high in the air for Johnny to ravage. Johnny's hand stroked Ten expertly, swiping his thumb over the slit and spread the precum all over the younger’s cock. 

Soon, Johnny could feel Ten’s asshole clench around him and felt his cum spurting all over his hand. Ten, not caring for the consequences, collapsed onto the sheets. Johnny crawled on top of him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, before smiling lazily at Jaehyun. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at him and shifted his eyes downward. Johnny shrugged, but Jaehyun crawled over to him and kissed him. As he did, he slid his hand in Johnny’s briefs and grabbed the hard cock. Johnny hummed in approval and threw his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, softly biting his bottom lip. Jaehyun opened his mouth and pumped Johnny at a leisurely tempo, but it was enough to get him off in a few strokes. Johnny breathed out a sound of gratitude and fell against Jaehyun's chest. 

“This is one way to wake up,” he laughed breathlessly. Next to him, Ten moaned an, “amen to that.” and Jaehyun chuckled. 

“We should definitely take more days off if they're all gonna start like this,” Jaehyun suggested, arms securely around Johnny’s waist. Ten shifted and rolled off the bed with a screech. Both of his boyfriends snapped their heads towards him. 

“Look, he's still disoriented.” Johnny’s voice was filled with pride, but Ten flipped him off.

“It's because my brain can't function without being fed,” he accused. Jaehyun lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Wow are you saying my dick wasn't enough?” he said in mock offense. Ten flipped him off too. Johnny wiggled out of Jaehyun’s embrace and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, kneeling down to pick up the smaller to carry him to the shower. 

“We’ll get washed up and then grab brunch, how does that sound?” He kissed the other’s forehead sweetly. Ten snuggled into his arms and closed his eyes.

“Sounds amazing.” Jaehyun got out of the bed too and joined them to the bathroom.

“You both are amazing,” he said, pinching Johnny’s butt teasingly. Johnny yelped a little out of surprise and growled at Jaehyun, who merely laughed with Ten. 

**Author's Note:**

> JohnJaeTen is the ultimate OT3, change my mind.


End file.
